final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
Clarence
Clarence Polkawitz is a character in Final Space (series). He initially only appeared in "Chapter 2" of Season 1, but was promoted to recurring character in Season 2. History When first seen in Season 1, Clarence runs a shop on Tera Con Prime selling various "doo-dads", as well as forged identification papers and the skins of dead beings for people to disguise themselves with. He is shown to have a rocky relationship with Avocato, who was hinted to have saved him at some point in the past. When providing Gary and Avocato with papers, he also alerts them about the fact that the Lord Commander is aware of Mooncake being on the Galaxy One. At the beginning of Season 2, Clarence finds Gary, Little Cato and H.U.E. floating aimlessly in space after the destruction of the Galaxy One and the brutal battle with the forces of the Lord Commander. He saves them, and as such declares them to be his property. It is at this point we learn Clarence has two adopted children: Fox and Ash. He forces Gary, H.U.E., and Little Cato to compete in the Toro Regatta for the Nymerian Cube, and gives them a new ship, the Crimson Light, to do so. Against all odds, they win and the three can thus claim their freedom, but Clarence and his kids decide to tag along since Clarence is unwilling to give up his ship. Clarence thus joins the heroes in their quest for the Dimensional Keys. Throughout the season, he tries various schemes to make some quick cash, like selling Todd Watson's ship the Happy Place to an unexpected alien, and marrying the Queen of Galang-22, but these all fail. It is also revealed he once bought some defective KVN robots, and that three years ago, he obtained a Dimensional Key for Lord Commander. Eventually, in "The Set Up", Clarence betrays everybody, including his own children, to side with Sheryl Goodspeed. He steals the Dimensional Keys they had collected, almost killed Fox in the process, and hands the keys over to Sheryl. Too late does he find out Sheryl just manipulated him, and she leaves him empty handed. He attempts to get back with his old crew by telling Gary, Little Cato, and Nightfall where Sheryl was going, but they declare him to be untrustworthy and leave him. He is not seen again for the remainder of season 2. Appearance Clarence's usual form is a small, gray alien with thin, black hairs along his face, either a mustache or a pair of wrinkles, and a very fat chin. His eyes are never seen as he wears a pair of green goggles with orange lenses on his face. His outfit consists of a dark teal shirt with a single stitch on it and a light collar and sleeves. He also wears a pair of maroon trousers, a green utility bag, and black bandages for boots. In "The Lost Spy", it is revealed that Clarence has four nipples. In "The Set Up", Clarence is revealed to have multiple forms, such as a snake-rat hybrid and a large, wasp-like alien. These are all skin-suits however, and he can shed them at will. While wearing them, he can use the abilities of the aliens these skins originally belonged to, like flying. Final Space S2 E11 45.png|Snakerat Final Space S2 E11 57.png|Insectile alien Personality Clarence is a very geeky, yet passive-aggressive fellow, who seems to act rather rude with people who act aggressive toward him, such as when Avocato picks him up by his neck and demands for Gary to get papers. He is also shown to think lesser of humans, to the point of treating them like slaves, as he tells Gary that he can touch him any time he wants. Being a businessman, he is incredibly obsessed with money and will go to any extreme (from attempting to sell The Happy Place to marrying the queen of Galang-22) in order to achieve it. Clarence is also deeply selfish as he is willing to cheat numerous people out of money, made up the carnivolo holiday so he could make people lavish praise on him, and stole the dimensional keys and betrayed his own adopted children just so he could be with Sheryl. He is also somewhat perverted as he had a one sided attraction to Sheryl to the point where he attempted to get her into bed with him by stripping down into a red thong and a fur robe. He also takes immense sexual pleasure in both whipping people and being whipped himself as he was revealed to own a rack of whips and got highly aroused when he joined the crew in whipping Avocato in a misguided attempt to get him to recover his memories. Relationships Avocato- FRENEMY Clarence's relationship with Avocato seems rather rocky as both seem to hate each other to varying degrees, with Avocato hating Clarence the most, while Clarence just seems mildly peeved at Avocato. Gary Goodspeed- Unwanted ally Clarence, while not stated to dislike Gary, does think of him as a lesser, almost like an animal. Gary also makes cracks at Clarence similar to how he does to Gary. Ash Graven- Adoptive Daughter Clarence took Ash under his wing at some point following her family's demise and treats her like a daughter. Fox- Adoptive Son Clarence adopted Fox sometime before Clarence adopted Ash, and he had been mentally abusive to him before, insulting him and nearly killing him, leaving Fox for dead. Fox lives, but he feels betrayed by Clarence. Sheryl Goodspeed- Unrequited Love Interest Clarence is acquainted with Sheryl and was more than willing to betray his family and friends in order to help her. After handing over the dimensional keys, however, he begged to join her out of love for her, but she refused. Quotes *"Ahh... Avocato, hmm, so good to see you. What brings you to my little shop of... Doo-dads?" *"Well, papers are not cheap!" *"Yes, right... I suppose you did, but this is the last time! Your papers are easy but this Primate is going to be much more difficult." *"Oh! It speaks! Guess you can train anything." *"I'll touch you anytime I wish, Primate!" *"Ah, yes... here we go. Skin of a dead Hoobiot!" *"You wanna be liquified? And have Mooncake and the Galaxy One destroyed?" *"It's everywhere! It's all anyone's talking about!" *"Atta boys! Heh heh… I'll need that suit back!" *"Get in the skin!" Trivia * Clarence is bisexual as revealed by Olan Rogers on reddit. His sexuality was indicated by his conversation with Catoloupe in the episode "The Arachnitects", which has them call each other pet names such as “whiskers” and ”Mr. Naughty”. This suggests that Clarence And Catoloupe used to be in a same sex relationship at some point. * Clarence has the ability to quickly heal and even regenerate lost body parts. In "The Grand Surrender", he lost some fingers during a game of Thimbles, but they instantly grew back. * Judging by conversations between him and his kids in "The Lost Spy", Clarence has already accidentally killed several women he married, or tried to hide in their corpses to escape punishment. Gallery Category:TBS Series Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Individuals with Green Skin Category:Individuals with Skin Suits